dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wendy
thumbTa strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wendy, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Narzędzia ' : Siekiera - "An instrument for Industry and murder." - "Narzędzie przemysłu oraz morderstwa." : Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To luksusowa siekiera." : Łopata - "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" - "Jakie straszne tajemnice mogę odkryć?" : Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." : Kilof - "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." - "Z tym mogę przebić się przez ziemię." : Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" : Brzytwa - "This is just for shaving." - "To jest tylko do golenia." : Młot - "Oh that I may crush the world."- "Oh, z tym mogę zmiażdżyć świat." : Widły - "What a devilish tool!" - "Co za diabelskie narzędzie!" 'Światło' Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ''' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu)- "I might survive this night." - "Powinnam przetrwać tę noc." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień)- " A vision of Hell!" - "Wizja Piekła!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień)- "It's a fire." - "To ogień." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień)- "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar)- "Darkness is looming." - "Grozi mi ciemność." : Ognisko (wypalone)- "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." '''Inne : Pochodnia - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." : Kapelusz Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "Dzięki temu będę miała wolne ręce." : Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky illumination" - "Upiorne oświetlenie." 'Przetrwanie ' : Wędka - "Hook line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" : Pułapka na ptaki - "Sticks and silk turned lethal." - "Patyki i jedwab stały się zabójcze." : Śpiwór - "Sleep is but a temporary death." - "Sen jest jednak tymczasową śmiercią." : Namiot - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jednak zapowiedzią śmierci." : Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Bym mogła włożyć swe rzeczy do środka." : Pułapka - "Simple grass has become deadly." - "Zwyczajna trawa stała się śmiercionośna." : Siatka - "A prison for tiny insects." - "Więzienie dla małych owadów." 'Jedzenie ' 'Garnek ' : Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna, już jak na niego parzę." : Garnek (gotujący, zostało dużo czasu)- "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę." : Garnek (gotujący, zostało mało czasu)- "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (gotowe)- "Mmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" Farmy ''' : Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna - "What seeds shall I sow?" - "Jakie nasiona powinnam zasiać?" : Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (rosnąca)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" - "Liściaste wici wyłaniają się z gnoju." : Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (potrzebuje nawozu)- "This earth is cold and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest zimna i martwa." : Lodówka - "It's as cold as my heart." - "Jest tak chłodna jak moje serce." Nauka : Maszyna Nauki - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." : Silnik Alchemiczny - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Walka : Włócznia - "I have become the destroyer of worlds." - "Stałam się niszczycielką światów." : Bumerang - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." : Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko tego nie wdychaj." : Podpalająca Strzałka - "Shall I burn down the world?" - "Powinnam spalić świat?" : Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów." : Drewniana Zbroja - "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." - "Z tym mogę unikać nieuniknionego trochę dłużej." : Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "To brzęczy, gdy nią potrząsam." : Zębowa Pułapka - "A devious surprise from underground." - "Przybiegła niespodzianka z podziemia." Struktury 'Ul ' : Ul - "They shall labour so that I can steal." - "Powinny pracować bym mogła kraść." : Ul (pełen miodu)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" - "Ich wysiłki okazały się skuteczne!" '''Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Some of us can see our cages." - "Niektórzy z nas widzą nasze klatki." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta)- "He is happier now." - "Jest teraz szczęśliwszy." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, ptak śpi)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." - "Czy jest martwy? Nie. Po prostu śpi." Chlew ''' : Chlew - "At least they are comfortable." - "Przynajmniej są wygodne." : Chlew (zajęty,światła włączone)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." - "Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolony ze sobą." : Chlew (zajęty,światła wyłączone)- "Now I'm all alone." - "Teraz jestem całkiem sama." '''Mury : Mur z trawy (ekwipunek) - "Their defensive value is questionable." - "Ich wartość obronna jest kwestionowalna" : Mur z trawy (położony) - "That is the mere suggestion of defense" - "To zaledwie sugestia obrony" : Drewniany mur (ekwipunek) - "Bundled logs." - "Połączone kłody" : Drewniany mur (położony) - "Now I can delay the inevitable." - "Teraz mogę opóźnić nieuniknione" : Kamienny mur (ekwipunek) - "These won't protect me from the demons within." - "Nie będą mnie chronić przed demonami kiedy są w środku (ekwipunku)." : Kamienny mur (położony) - "What will protect me from what's inside?" - "Co ochroni mnie przed tym co jest w środku?" : Skrzynia- "For which to contain my lucre." - "To zawiera mój dorobek" : Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są panele podłogowe" : Kamienna podłoga - 'Materiały' : Lina - "It would be easy exit from this place." - "To byłoby łatwe wyjście z tego miejsca." : Deska - "Even Scarier for the trees." - "Jaszcze straszniejsze dla drzew." : Kamienny blok - "The better to mark graves with." - "Lepsze do oznaczania mogił." : Papirus - "For documenting my pain." - "Dla upamiętnienia mego bólu." Magia : Mięsna Kukła - "I'm just putting off the inevitable." : Fletnia Pana - "Music is the window to my empty soul." - "Muzyka jest oknem do mej pustej duszy." : Amulet - "I wonder who used to own this." - "Ciekawe kto byłe jego właścicielem." : Koszmarne paliwo - "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." - "Kiedy sny spoczywają, idzie z nimi to." : Mroczna latarnia - "Eerie and yet beautiful." - "Szalone, lecz wciąż piękne." : Zbroja nocy - "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." - "Najbezpieczniejsza droga do szaleństwa." : Miecz nocy - "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." - "Marzenia sprowadzają się do jednej rzeczy. Ostrej rzeczy." Odzież : Słomiany kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" : Bawoli kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" : Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected" - "To powinno mnie ochronić" : Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" : Czapka zimowa - "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." - "To pomaga zażegnać zimno" : Cylinder - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" : Wytworna kamizelka - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." : Ciepłe ubranie - "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" - "To może ogrzać moje ciało, ale co z moją duszą?" : Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Oh to disappear." - "By zniknąć" : Wianek - "But I am in mourning..." - "Ale jestem w żałobie..." Natura - Rośliny Drzewo ' : Drzewo - "Nature is so boring." - "Natura jest taka nudna." : Drzewo (zcięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Drzewo (płonie) - "It's burning brightly." - "Błyszcząco się pali." : Drzewo (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Wykorzystane i skończone." : Kłoda - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." - "Jeśli drzewa mogłyby mówić, krzyczałyby na widok tego." : Węgiel drzewny - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." - "Zimne i martwe jak moje serce." : Szyszka - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." 'Kolczaste drzewo ' : Kolczaste Drzewo - "A tree that only knows pain." - "Jedyne drzewo, które zna ból." : Kolczaste Drzewo (zcięte) - "Its spikes were no protection." - "Kolce nie były ochroną." : Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - "It burning." - "To się pali." : Kolczaste Drzewo (spalone) - "Black like my heart." - "Czarne jak moje serce." 'Sadzonka ' : Szdzonka - "It's trying to grow up." - "Próbuje wyrosnąć." : Szdzonka (zebrana) - "Maybe next time, sapling." - "Może następnym razem sadzonko." : Szdzonka (płonie) - "Consigned to the flames." - "Wysyłanie do płomieni." : Szdzonka (podniesiona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." : Patyki - "Plucked from the ground before their prime." - "Wyrwane z ziemi przed ich główną formą." 'Trawa ' : Trawa - "It's just a tuft of grass." - "To tylko pęczek trawy." : Trawa (zebrana) - "I like to kill small things." - "Lubię zabijać małe rzeczy." : Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (płonie) - "It smells funny." - "Śmiesznie pachnie." : Sadzonka Trawy - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." : Zcięta Trawa - "I have killed it." - "Zabiłam to." 'Krzak jagodowy ' : Krzak jagodowy - "A snack perchance?" - "A może przekąska?" : Krzak jagodowy (zebrana) - "I shall have to wait." - "Muszę poczekać." : Krzak jagodowy (wysuszony) - "It is barren." - "Jest jałowy." : Krzak jagodowy (podniesiony) - "I should plant this." - "Powinnam to posadzić." 'Trzcina ' : Trzcina - "It's just a bunch of reeds." - "To tylko trochę trzciny." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I have just picked them." - "Po prostu je podniosłam." : Trzcina (płonie) - "Soon to be ashes." - "Niedługo będą popiołem." : Zcięta Trzcina - "I like to cut things up." - "Lubię przecinać rzeczy." 'Rośliny ' : Roślina - "An edible plant." - "Jadalna roślina." : Roślina (rośnie) - "Keep growing. I'll wait." - "Rośnij dalej. Poczekam." : Roślina (gotowa do zebrania) - "It is ready for harvest." - "Gotowe do zebrania." : Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant." - "To roślina." : Kolczasty krzak - "A bush that always hurts." - "Krzak, który zawsze rani." : Kwiatek - "It's bright and cheery. Blech." - "Jest jasny i wesoły. Fuj." 'Natura - Obiekty Gniazdo pszczół ' : Gniazdo Pszczół - "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." : Plaster miodu - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." - "Kawałki ula, rozrzucone." 'Skała ' : Skała - "Even that is not permanent." - "Nawet to nie jest stałe" : Kamienie - "Some small rocks." - "Trochę małych skał." : Krzemień - "A tiny blade-like rock." - "Mała, ostro wyglądająca skała." : Samorodek złota - "I will take it with me." - "Wezmę to ze sobą." 'Groby ''' : Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Napis głosi mleko. Jajka. Bekon." : Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj leży jakiś facet. Bla bla bla." : Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" : Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." : Grób - "Some day, I will join you." - "Pewnego dnia, dołączę do ciebie" : Grób (wykopany) - "The earth has vomited up its secrets." - "Ziemia zwymiotowała swoje tajemnice." '''Slady Koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Oh look. More dirt." - "Och, spójrz. Więcej ziemi." : Ślady Koalefanta - "Signs of the beast." - "Znaki bestii." Rzeczy ' : Drewniana Rzecz - "No good can come of this." - "Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie." : Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo kompletna) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" - "To jest w połowie wybudowane, czy w połowie zniszczone?" : Drewniana Rzecz (kompletna) - "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" - "Jestem pewna, że następne królestwo będzie jeszcze straszniejsze!" : Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It has no sharp edges." - "To nie ma ostrych krawędzi." : Korbowata Rzecz - "It looks complicated." - "Wygląda na skomplikowane." : Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It contains a vital spark." - "To zawiera witalną iskrę." : Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "What hidious creation!" - "Cóż za wstrętny wytwór!" 'Tunel robaka ''' : Tunel Robaka (zamknięty)- "Life doesn't always make sense." - "Życie nie zawsze ma sens." : Tunel Robaka (otwarty)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." - "Bez względu na to co zjada, nigdy nie jest zadowolone." '''Inne : Staw - "Ophelia, are you down there?" - "Ophelia, jesteś tam?" : Gniazdo pająków - "A nest of filth and villainy." - "Gniazdo brudu i nikczemności." : Jajo pająka - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." - "Malutka paczka pełna śmierci i zniszczenia." : Królicza nora - "I'm too big to fall down there." - "Jestem za duża by tam spaść." 'Stworzenia - Potwory ' Pies Gończy ''' : Pies Gończy - "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz." : Czerwony Pies Gończy - "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz" : Psi ząb - "It's a... Thing."-To...rzecz." '''Pająki : Pająk- "A creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" : Pająk (śpi)- "Evil is sleeping."-"Zło śpi." : Pająk (martwy)- We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." : Pająk Wojownik- "A warrior of the night!"-"Wojownik nocy!" : Pająk Wojownik (śpi)- "I must beware."-"Muszę się strzec." : Pająk Wojownikr (martwy)- "We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." : Jedwab- "So slippery and fine."-"Lepkie i miłe w dotyku." Krampus : Krampus-"Hello, foul creature of the underworld."-"Witaj, okropny pomiocie podziemi." : Worek Krampusa- "It smells of goat."-"Śmierdzi kozą." Macka ' : Macka- "That looks dangerous."-"Wygląda groźnie." : Kolec Macki- "It's pointy and slimy."-"Spiczaste i śliskie." : Skóra Macki- "These are better off unmentioned."-"Lepiej o nich nie wspominać." : Świniołak- "A Creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" : Duch- "He has risen from the grave!"-"Powstał z grobu!" 'Stworzenia - Neutralne Bawół : Bawół- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes."-"Co za niewypowiedziane uczucia muszą się kryć za tymi oczyma." : Bawół (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having."-"Co za koszmary musi mieć." : Bawół (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display."-"Jego nagość jest teraz ukazana." : Bawola Sierść- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold."-"Gdzieś tam jest nagi i zmarznięty bawół." : Bawoli Róg- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there."-"Brzmi jak pole bawołów." : Mały Bawół- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world."-"Ciesz się młodością. Wkrótce poznasz okropieństwa prawdziwego świata." Pszczoła : Pszczoła- "I'd steer clear of that stinger."-"Będę omijać tego żądła." : Pszczoła (podniesiona)- (empty, bugged?) : Zabójcza Pszczoła- "A bee with a cold dead heart."-"Pszczoła o zimnym, bezwzględnym sercu." : Zabójcza Pszczoła (podniesiona)- "Be still little one."-"Spokojnie, malutka." : Żądło- "Sharp and deadly."-"Ostre i mordercze." Świnia : Świnia - "They are so standoffish." - "Są takie zdystansowane." : Świnia (podąża) - "I still feel alone." - "Nadal czuję się samotna." : Świnia (martwa) - "He is better off, now." - "Jest teraz w lepszym miejscu." : Świńska Skóra - "It still has a tail on it." - "Ciągle ma swój ogon." Żaba : Żaba- "He is little and warty."- : Żaba (śpi)- "He's a sleep."-Śpi. : Żaba (martwa)- "Life is small and short."-"Życie jest małe i krótkie" Koalefant : Koalefant- "A beast of solitude."-"Bestia samotności." 'Stworzenia - Pasywne' Motyl : Motyl- "Pretty, but short-lived."-"Ładny, ale krótko żyje." : Motyl (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands."-"Trzymam jego życie w moich rękach." Ptaki : Kruk- "Take thy beak from out my heart."-"Weź swój dziób z mojego serca." : Kruk (picked up)- "He is mine."-"On jest mój." : Czarne Pióro- "A crow feather."-"Pióro kruka." : Czerwony Ptak- "Does that mean spring is coming?"-"To oznacza nadejście wiosny?" : Czerwony Ptak (picked up)- " He likes my pocket."-"On lubi moją kieszeń." : Cerwone pióro- "A redbird feather."-"Pióro czerwonego ptaka." : Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!"-"Głupi ptak! Uciekaj od moich jagód!" Chester : Kościane oko- "It's looking into my soul."-"To zagląda w moją duszę." : Kościane oko (Chester nie żyje, oko zamknięte)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting."-"Nie tyle śpi co... czeka." : Popiół Kościanego Oka- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!"-"Kosciane Oko zostało pożarte przez ogień, gdy się teleportowałam!" : Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness."-"Kędzierzawa kulka pustki." Królik : Królik- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate."-"Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." : Królik (podniesiony)-"He is safely in my embrace."-"Jest mu bezpiecznie w moim uścisku." Świetliki : Świetliki- "A tiny brightness in the dark."-"Malutkie światełko w ciemnościach." : Świetliki(podniesione)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Mandragora : Mandragora- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night."-"Potężna mandragora. Powinnam zebrać ją w nocy." : Mandragora (podąża)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!"-"Naprzód, mój warzywny ulubieńcu!" : Mandragora (martwa)- "Alas, poor mandrake!"-"Niestety, biedna mandragoro!" 'Stworzenia - Rodzina Wysokiego Ptaka' Wysoki Ptak : Wysoki Ptak- "Free from the shackles of the sky."-"Wolny od kajdan nieba." : Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (empty)- "The nest is empty."-"Gniazdo jest puste." : Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Jakjo Wysokiego Ptaka : Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka- "So full of potential."-"Pełne potencjału." : Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (pieczone)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (jedzenie martwego)- "I spared it the torment of living." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (za gorąco)- "It cannot bear the heat."-"Nie może znieśc ciepła." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (za zimno)- "Chilled by the darkness."-"Schłodzone przez ciemność." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (zostało dużo czasu)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended."-"Życie szybko rozpoczęte jest życiem szybko zakończonym." : Pękające Jajko Wysokiego Ptaka (zostało mało czasu)- "Soon now."-"Już wkrótce." Mały Ptak : Mały Ptak- "Hello there little one."-"Witam, mały." : Mały Ptak (głodny)- "Are you empty inside?"-"Jesteś pusty w środku?" : Mały Ptak (głoduje)- "A black hole from which seeds never return."-"Czarna dziura, z której nigdy nie powrócą nasiona." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak- "Will you leave me to?"-"Ty też mnie zostawisz?" : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głodny)- "We all try to fill the void."-"Wszyscy starają się wypełnić pustkę." : Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głoduje, atakuje)- "Your true nature is revealed!"-"Objawiła się twoja prawdziwa natura!" 'Stworzenia - Naczelni Przeciwnicy' : Drzewiec- "He's huge!"-"Jest ogromny!" : Pajęcza Królowa- "She is regal in her horribleness." : Pajęczy Kapelusz- "Time to stare into the abyss."-"Czas, by spojrzeć w przepaść." 'Stworzenia - Inne' : Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." - "Czuję z nim dziwne pokrewieństwo." : Król Świń- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." - "Baw się, póki możesz, Wasza Królewska Mość." : Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." - "To moja bliźniaczka, Abigail." 'Żywność - Mięso' : Mięso Potwora- "Evilness prevades it."-"Zło to przenika." : Jedzenie Mięsa Prtwora- "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne" : Pieczone Mięso Potwora- "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem" : Jedzenie pieczonego Mięsa Potwora- "This was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne" : Mięso- "It is still bloody."-"Jest ciągle krwawe." : Pieczone Mięso- "The blood has been cooked away."-"Krew została przygotowana i tak." : Udko- "I should gobble it."-"Powinnam to pożreć." : Smażone Udko- "Now it's even tastier."-"Teraz jest nawet smaczniejsze." : Ryba- "Now I shall eat for a day."-"Teraz będę jadła przez dzień." : Pieczona Ryba- "Grilled to perfection."-"Upieczone perfekcyjnie." : Kąsek- "It smells like tiny fear."-"Pachnie jak mój mały lęk." : Pieczony Kąsek- "Fire has purified it."-"Ogień to oczyścił." : Trąba Koalefanta "I would have preferred the ears."-"Wolałabym uszy." : Stek z Trąby Koalefanta- "It looks even worse now."-"Teraz to wygląda jeszcze gorzej." : Żabie udka- "I've heard it's a delicacy."-"Słyszałam, że to przysmak." : Pieczone Żabie Udka- "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakuje jak kurczak" 'Żywność - Owoce' : Granat- : Kawałek Granatu- : Durian- : Ekstra Śmierdzący Durian- : Smoczy Owoc- : Kawałek Smoczego Owocu- : Jagody- "These berries are tart." - "Te jagody są cierpkie" : Pieczone Jagody- "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie sądzę, żeby ciepło je polepszyło." 'Żywność - Warzywa' : Kukurydza- "High in fructose!"-"Bogate w fruktozę!" : Popcorn- "High in fructose!"-"Bogate w fruktozę!" : Marchewka (w ziemi)- "The earth is making plantbabies."-"Ziemia tworzy roślinne dzieci." : Marchewka (podniesiona)- "It's a carrot." - "To marchewka." : Dynia- "It's as big as my head!"-"Jest tak duża, jak moja głowa!" : Gorąca Dynia- "How did it turn into a pie..."-"Jak to zmieni się w placek..." : Bakłażan- : Duszony Bakłażan- 'Żywność - Garnek' : Większość przepisów- "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" 'Żywność - Inne' : Nasiona- "Life, or at least the promise of it."-"Życie, albo przynajmniej jego obietnica." : Pieczone Nasiona- "I cooked all the life out of 'em."-"Wygotowałam z nich całe życie." : Miód- "A sweet, but fleeting treat."-"Słodka, ale ulotna przyjemność." : Płatki- "I have destroyed something beautiful."-"Zniszczyłam coś pięknego." : Skrzydła Motyla- "No more can the butterfly soar."-"Motyl nie może się już więcej wznieść." : Masło- "I wasn't expecting that." - "Nie spodziewałam się tego." : Zgnilizna- "Everything turns to waste eventually."-"Wszystko w końcu zamienia się w odpady." 'Inne Przedmioty' : Czerwony Kryształ- : Broda- "That's just nasty."-"To jest po prostu brzydkie." : Kupa- "Life is blood and this."-"Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." Przedmioty Grobowe : Stopione Kulki- "They are just melted together."-"Są po prostu stopione razem." : Fałszywy Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica."-"To tylko tania replika." : Gordyjski Węzeł- "The knot is stuck. Forever."-"Knot jest zawiązany. Na zawsze." : Gnom- "It must be some kind of religious artifact."-"To musi być coś w rodzaju religijnego artefaktu." : Mały Statek Kosmiczny- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on."-"Niestety, jest dla mnie za mały, bym mogła uciec." : Urwane Kable- "Their electricy carrying days are over." : Kij i Kulka- "I have no time for fun and games!"-"Nie mam czasu na zabawę i gry!" : Korek- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." : Guziki- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself."-"Jestem raczej osobą zamkniętą, tak myślę." : Sztuczna Szczęka- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these."-"Mam nadzieję, że wydostanę się stąd ,przed tym jak będę musiała ich używać." : Leżący robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me."-"Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." : Wysuszona Macka- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Inne' : Ogólne - "It is unmentionable." - "Jest niewymawialny." : Zew Bitewny - "Death will find you!" - "Śmierć cię znajdzie!" : Zew Bitewny (on prey) - "Suffer, worm!" - "Cierp, robalu!" : Zew Bitewny (Świnia) - "Let death embrace you." - "Pozwól, by śmierć cię ogarnęła." : Zew Bitewny (Pająk) - "I shall send you to the other side." - "Wyślę cię na drugą stronę." : Zew Bitewny (Pająk Wojownik) - "I will be your end." - "Ja będę twoim końcem." : Opuszczanie Walki - "You shall live. For now." - "Będziesz żywy. Na razie." : Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Darkness has returned." - "Ciemność powróciła." : Bumerang (uderzyła się) - "Ow, that was karma." - "Au, to była karma." : Zmierzch - "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." - "Ciemnośc wkrótce tu będzie, muszę się przygotować." : Wejście w światło - "And there was light." - "I stała się światłość." : Wejście w ciemność - "The darkness has swallowed me." - "Ciemnośc mnie połknęła." : Robienie rzeczy w ciemności - "The darkness! It is too dark!" - "Ciemność! Jest zbyt ciemno!" : Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do anything right." - "Nie mogę niczego zrobic dobrze." : Grue - "Demon! Show yourself!" - "Demonie! Pokaż się!" : Grue (zraniony) - "I am attacked!" - "Jestem atakowana!" : Psy nadchodzą - "The hounds are baying." - "Psy ujadają." : Pełny ekwipunek - "I can carry no more." - "Nie mogę nieść nic wiecej." : Jedzenie - "Yum!" - "Pycha!" : Jedzenie (przeterminowane) - That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." : Jedzenie (zgniłe) - "Was that stale?" - "To było nieświeże?" : Jedzenie (trujące) - "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne." : Wyjście z Tunelu Robaka - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Pojawię się na tym świecie jeszcze raz." : Koalefant (zgubiony) - "This trail leads nowhere." - "Ta trasa prowadzi do nikąd." : Koalefant (znaleziony) - "I sense the beast's presence nearby." - "Wyczuwam obecność bestii w pobliżu." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów